You plus Me equal We Chapter one
by SitchieLover
Summary: After Shane Grey said I love you to Mitchie, will thing be the same when Shane finds Mitchie in New-york? Will they be friends? Will things be to awkward between them? Find out in You plus Me equal We


_**Hello!:D Well, you may not know me but I'm Melissa:) I'm NOT new to FF, I have another account but I forgot my username and password, plus I wanted to make a fresh start on FF:) I'm warning you as of this moment, I'll be doing A LOT of Camp Rock!:D I'm in love with Camp Rock! xD So a lot of Sitchie! Well, no duh! look at my username!:D **_

_**So, just so you know, I make from some of the weirdest stories, to some of the most amazing!:) So yea! xD **_

_**And another thing, I made this FF during the school year, I'm going into my 3rd week of school:| So, if I don't update, I'm doing homework, or in school, but U can follow me on Twitter, to know wat I'm up to, everyday:) So, I'm done here xD And now to the story!**_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

"Mitchie, you're the one for me, I need you, I-I-" "This is you're way of saying you love me?" The words spilled out of my mouth, As I, Mitchie Torres was there with Shane Grey, on the deck where he first sang to me "Gotta find you" I looked from the lake, to meet his eyes, his big brown eyes. Shane was surprised, his smile was unsure and then his smile turned to a grin. "Yea, Yea, I love you Mitchie"

My eyes opened to shocked. Did THE Shane Grey say he LOVED me?! Me? Mitchie Torres? A shy hometown girl? A hidden face? "Wh-what?" "I knew it was a bad idea, I'm sorry Mitchie" Shane stood up, walking around, while I sat there in total surprise, unsure of what I should do? Go after him or stay there? What should I do?….

_5 years later_

That flashback still haunts me, to this day, June 20th was today, and also the day it happened. The day Shane Grey said he loved me. I wasn't sure of my feeling, and I'm still unsure of them…But back to Shane Grey, I will admit I had a crush on him during Camp Rock, but I'm not sure if I did love him…I didn't listen to heart, I only listened to my mind. And both my mind and heart are still unsure. "MITCHIE!" Jake, my boss yelled at me. I snapped out of that, and continued to work. I, Mitchie Torres, still wanting to sing live in front of thousands of fans, but for now I'm saving up money for collage. Sigh….Still hoping to get big one day. I turn around to the coffee machine, and started putting the beans in. "Come on you stupid fucking machine." "Mitchie…" Peggy, yes, the Peggy from Camp Rock said to me.

"Sorry Peg's. But why must this machine be a billion years old?" I said, with a grin. She rolled her eyes, playfully of course, and said "I suggest you stop playing with the machine and go to table 7. The guy is getting _**CRANKY**_" I left the machine with Peggy, as I walked to table 7, I can hear the guy from table 7 yelling into his phone. I got to table and he had his sunglasses on. Indoors? That's really silly! His back was turned to me, as he waited for a response from who-ever was on the other side of the phone "NO! NO! I will not do that Nate! BYE!" Nate?…Sound familiar. He placed his phone on the table, and put his hand on his head. I heard him mumble something., Cursing? Whatever, I better hurry up with this one.

"Welcome to star bucks. How can I help you?" I asked, sweetly, so I don't have to deal with him much longer. "Yea. I have been waiting here for a hour and no one has come to wait on me!" The table 7 man said, well he didn't say it, he yelled it. "Excuse me?" I said, getting in my bitchy mood. "Can I just talk to who ever is in change?" I saw that he rolled his eyes. I stayed there until he turned around. "What?" He rudely said to my face. "Well, your kind of being a jerk" He didn't say anything, he stayed there, as if time froze him. "Sir? You ok?" I asked, only to make sure. Cause I didn't want to be the rude one. "Um..nothing..nothing for get it" He stormed out of the shop, his hand rubbing his head. Was he mental?

I walked back to Peggy, still wondering what happened to that man that table 7. "So what's the order?" Peggy asked. "Um, the guy at table 7 walked out." I explained to Peggy everything that happened. She looked surprised. But all she really said was "Hm.." Well, it's Peggy, she can be a bit of a air head some of the time. I look at the clock. Thank you clock! It's 7:00PM which means I'm out of this hell hole! "Bye Peg's" I said, as I got my stuff from my locker to my bag and left.

The streets of New York city were always never crowded at this hour, only like 30 people are out that this hour, its really crowded around 6:00, I looked in my bag for my IPod, once I found it, I began listening to music. Once the song was over, _"Gotta Find you" started. _I stopped at central park when it started, I got more flashbacks, I got tears in my eyes. I ran to my apartment, and dropped to my knees and cried, I guess….I do love Shane Grey…But it's to late now…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**:D I hope U guys loved this! I did a draft on it last night, but it was like for the past, past after Shane said I loved you to Mitchie:)**_

_**Please review!:D I would love to hear what you think if it!:D So I MAY write this every…1-2 weeks, depends on how school is going, and stuff:| Plus I got like YouTube and Twitter to do, and its like a lot for a 13 year old girl to do, so spare me here please!:D I know this is short and stuff but it will be getting longer and longer little by little:) Plus the drama is coming, and the fights!:D And more people will be coming on to this story:) People from Camp Rock to Wizards, and many more!:D I'm unsure if this is a good chapter:P So U can be the judge of it:)**_

_**So bye for now guys!:D**_

_**-Melissa, SitchieLover**_


End file.
